Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As a mobile device is recently provided with an always-on function, various always-on features are implemented as core functions of the mobile device. To this end, a sensor hub is introduced to implement such always-on features.
Once the always-on function is activated, an acceleration sensor, a micro control unit (MCU) and an additional sensor maintain an ‘on’ state so that a user's input may be always sensed even in an LCD-off state.